


Fall For Me

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Inadvertent Love Confessions, Love Confessions, Revelations, Serious Injuries, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: “But we’ve only just patched you up,” she replied, gently teasing and he looked up at her, gulping as her smile turned downright mischievous. “Besides, I want to know what made Lyon Vastia fall for me,” she added.This wasn't how Lyon had intended on Meredy finding out that he liked her.





	Fall For Me

    Lyon had long since decided that his heart was a fickle thing. He had thought that was completely in love in Juvia, even though it had been over a year since he had realised that he really didn’t stand a chance with the Water mage. She only had eyes for Gray, and he just hoped that his junior would get himself in gear one day and notice the feelings that she put on display for everyone to see. But still he had found himself unable to completely set aside his feelings for her, and he had begun to resign himself to a life of unrequited love. Until he met her…

_Meredy._

    They hadn’t met under the best circumstances, and they had barely had a chance to exchange more than a couple of words, but there had been something. And not just her cuteness as some of his teammates had suggested, that had stuck in his mind for months after that, even once the war had ended and he had learned about her past and the mission she and the rest of Crime Sorcière had given themselves. He didn’t care about that though, because if he were going to judge people based on their past, then he would have to include himself in that, and after facing his Historia, he had no intention of dwelling on the past. Not that it mattered, because both Meredy and her guild had taken off once everyone had started to get back on their feet and he hadn’t seen her since. Apart from in dreams and his imagination, as he found her face replacing Juvia’s in his imaginings, which was a good thing as Gray had finally got himself together and asked Juvia out.

   And so he was back to unrequited love. Only this time it wasn’t like he could turn around and go and visit his love interest as he had been able to with Juvia. He wasn’t even given the time to mope over it properly, as losses from the war, and the fact that the council was still struggling to get itself back together again meant that the guilds were overwhelmed with job requests. It had even got to the point where he no longer bothered going back to the guild between jobs, instead, merely contacting them via communication lacrima to find out where he was needed next, and to be honest he had welcomed the distraction from his thoughts.

**

    Which was why nearly a year after the war had ended he was caught completely by surprise when he ran into Meredy again. He had accepted a job in the far north, routing a small dark guild that had taken up residence in one of the many towns that had been decimated by the war. A guild that had been causing whispers of Zeref to spread through the area, even though it was well known that the dark mage had perished in the war. It was his sixth job in a row, and he had every intention of heading back to Lamia Scale once he was done with this one as he was exhausted, and his magic was beginning to suffer for it. He had only taken this job because he was the closest S-Class mage, and the local village leader had been desperate for help.

     He wasn’t sure whether it was his exhaustion, or just the fact that the supposedly small guild had turned out to be larger than he had been led to believe, but either way he was unsurprised to find himself being pushed back. Blood was already trickling from several gashes, although thankfully none of them was deep enough to cause him too much concern. However, more worrying was his left arm which now hung limply by his side, every movement sending flashes of agony through it. But he couldn’t falter, not when he had promised Gray that he was going to get stronger. And not when people were relying on him to finish the job, and with his guild’s reputation resting on his actions.

   The world had narrowed down to a simple pattern. Attack. Defend. Pain. Attack. Defend. Pain. But gradually the pain was starting to overwhelm everything else, his vision beginning to blur at the edges and grimly he realised that he wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer. It was as though that realisation had opened up a gap in his defences because a moment later fresh pain lanced through his leg as something hit him. He had no chance to recover as it gave way beneath him, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself falling backwards, the ground rushing up to meet him. _Sorry, Gray, I guess I didn’t get stronger…I’m not even going to get the chance to tell Meredy how I feel…_ There was a dull ache in his chest at that thought, and his eyes flew open as he tried to muster the energy to keep fighting, to get back to his feet and make sure that he got out of this mess alive. However, while he had the will he lacked the strength by that point and defeat washed over him as he landed in a crumpled heap.

    Everything hurt, and he could hear the mages closing in for the kill, knowing that there was no way they would allow him to live now that he had witnessed the true extent of their operation. _It’s over,_ he thought, feeling his eyes starting to drift shut as weariness washed over him, but just before they closed, he caught sight of a flash of pink, and he blinked slowly. It took his sluggish mind a moment to process what he was seeing, and part of him wanted to groan as he realised that he wasn’t imaging things and it really was Meredy standing protectively over him as her guild-mates moved past them to engage the mages. _How pathetic,_ he thought as he let his eyes drift shut, drifting off with her suddenly alarmed voice ringing in his ears.

“LYON!”

**

   When he woke several hours later, it was to find himself lying heavily bandaged in a small make-shift tent with Meredy curled up next to him, dozing lightly and he froze in alarm. It was one thing to have been crushing on her for so long, but an entirely different thing to have her sleeping beside him, even if they were both fully dressed and he had been unconscious until this point.

“Are your emotions always like this when you wake up?” The soft voice made him jump, and he blinked when she slowly pushed herself upright with a wide yawn before turning to him with a smile. A smile that was doing funny things to his insides, and he was startled when she burst out into giggles a moment later, rubbing at her stomach. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she said with a grin when she had got her laughter under control, and he frowned up at her in confusion.

“Huh?”

    By way of reply, she lifted her left wrist, and he blinked at the sight of the active Maguility link, before comprehension dawned, colour spreading across his cheeks as he glanced at his own wrist and sure enough there was a matching link casting a soft pink glow against his skin. When they had first met, he had found her magic fascinating, but now that he was being subjected to it he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Especially, right now with his emotions were going haywire because damn it, she was right there beside him as beautiful as ever, her face bright with amusement, and he gulped as he realised that she was experiencing every jump and jolt in his feelings. _Damn it…_

“Just kill me now…”

“But we’ve only just patched you up,” she replied, gently teasing and he looked up at her, gulping as her smile turned downright mischievous. “Besides, I want to know what made Lyon Vastia fall for me,” she added, and Lyon felt himself turning bright red at the bold question, not helped by the fact that she was giggling again and he thought he really might die a moment later when she leant in and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

 


End file.
